Conventional display devices with overlapping display screens are used to display color images at different depths. A backlight is typically disposed behind the display screens to generate light which passes through each display screen. An array of pixels on each display screen is used to alter the light and display respective color images at different depths.
Although the visual effect produced by conventional display devices is impressive, the amount of light required to illuminate the images on each of the color display screens is typically high. For example, light is attenuated by a respective set of color filters and a respective black matrix of each display screen. As such, the amount of light generated by the backlight must be increased to compensate for the attenuation and properly illuminate an image displayed on a front display screen. Further, since most color display screens have relatively high resolution and relatively small pixels, light is attenuated as it passes through the relatively small apertures of the black matrix around each sub-pixel of each pixel. Therefore, energy consumption of the backlights is generally high which can seriously reduce the battery life of battery-powered devices such as mobile phones or other portable electronic devices.